


Castiel vs the Toaster

by kdm1280



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Not Beta Read, Silly, cas not understanding technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdm1280/pseuds/kdm1280
Summary: What happens when Cas find out the toaster may have a demon inside? This..*First fic please don’t hate me. Just a little Drabble I came up with. Enjoy.*
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Castiel vs the Toaster

An explosion suddenly rocked the bunker followed by a loud cry. Dean jerked awake quickly grabbing for his gun as he jumped out of bed looking around for the danger. He ran from his room running into Sam as they tried to find the source of the danger. Carefully and quietly they made their way down the hall first towards the library ignoring the alarms. 

Peaking around the corner Dean stepped into the room and waved Sam in behind him. Scanning the area he spotted no danger and kept moving forward he moved into the war room. Frowning he saw nothing and looked confused to Sam. He heard another shout come from the area of the kitchen and turned making his way that way motioning Sam to follow. 

Gun in front of him he walked into the kitchen slowly to the most awkward site he had ever seen. An angel in a fight with a toaster. 

Lowering his gun Dean stepped further into the kitchen and looked at Castile in confusion. “Hey Cas? Um why are you stabbing our toaster man?”

“It is possessed Dean. I must destroy the demon inside before it can posses one of us,” he says matter of factly. 

“What do you mean possessed Cas,” Sam asks. “Never heard of a demon able to posses an inanimate object before.”

“Yeah man. What the hell?”

“I was making the bread of toast like you showed me and suddenly the bread flew out and attacked me with out warning. I blasted it and was about to destroy the machine and demon inside when you showed up,” he said raising his angel blade once more. 

Dean stares at him in shock before lowering his gun as he starts to laugh unable to help himself. Cas looks at him in confusion and looks to Sam for help. “Sam I think the demon may have gotten to Dean as well. We must help him,” he says worried. 

Sam shakes his head as he watches his brother trying to control himself as he turns to their friend. “Cas he is fine. We are all fine. Our toaster isn’t possessed nor is Dean. It’s what toasters do when the bread is done. The pop out that’s all,” he says a smile on his face. 

Dean is doubled over laughing still tears of joy rolling down his face as he stares as the still confused angel. “Oh thank you for the laugh. I so needed that Cas.”

Cas let’s out a huff as he puts his blade away and looks at Dean. “I don’t see what’s so funny about a toaster trying to kill me. I’ll never understand human logic,” he says as he turns and walks away leaving the two brothers behind. 

Watching him leave both brothers stare before both shaking their heads and Dead finally calming down and set about cleaning up the mess and wonder what new adventure their angel friend is gonna send them on next.


End file.
